


La Casa Azul

by MystBlBk



Series: La Magia de Tus Ojos [2]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystBlBk/pseuds/MystBlBk
Summary: “Hey.”I blink and look at Juliana as she stands up from her spot on the floor. Around her are plastic boxes filled with records, CDs, cassettes, and books. She had originally lived in a rented house on the lower-income side of Las Angeles but after our encounter last week, I had insisted she’d move in with me.“Hey,” I grin back.-----------------------------------------A continuation ofChavela Valdes.
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Series: La Magia de Tus Ojos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925911
Comments: 21
Kudos: 76





	1. I Want You to Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> Did you think I was going to let you guys hanging? LoL
> 
> I hope you all enjoy these chapters. They're no particular number of parts for this but I do intend to show you how Juls and Val's relationship develops now that they are together again.
> 
> Please do leave me a comment and let me know if there are any mistakes in the text.
> 
> Have a nice day (or night) and stay safe!

The door closes behind me as I walk into my home. I drop off my purse at my couch and drape my coat over the back of it. The house is quiet to the point of making me worried that my new roommate isn’t inside. Holding back my panic, I walk deeper to go up the stairs to the second floor. Once I’m on the floor I turn to the farthest and least used room in my home. The door is open when I reach it and inside sits the brunette that had moved in with me. I stay at the entrance, leaning against the door frame, and watch as she goes through her things. 

My eyes look over her, greedy to take in her form after so many years apart. She’s no longer thin and on the verge of being underweight, instead, she’s filled out into a womanly figure that when I look from afar I’ll stare hypnotized by her. The shoulder-length hair is now longer, halfway down her back when not in the high bun she has it in right now. The most amazing thing though was the healthy tan that was on her skin was from basking under the Spanish sun for so long.

“Hey.”

I blink and look at Juliana as she stands up from her spot on the floor. Around her are plastic boxes filled with records, CDs, cassettes, and books. She had originally lived in a rented house on the lower-income side of Las Angeles but after our encounter last week, I had insisted she’d move in with me.

“Hey,” I grin back, “Almost done?”

She sighs and looks around the room, “I guess. I still have to get some bookshelves for all my music. Do you want to go with me to Ikea?”

“Sure,” I nod, “We’ll go tomorrow. I’m not working so I can help you put things away after you’re done building the shelves.”

“When I’m done building the shelves,” Juliana raises her brows.

I snort, “Look at me, baby. Do you think I know how to build furniture?”

Juliana shakes her head and smirks, “I have no comment.”

I laugh and walk deeper into the room. Juliana opens her arms as I walk up to her. She takes me into her strong arms and hugs me tightly to her. My head ends up on her shoulder as she runs her fingers softly down my back to rest on my waist. We stay there, surrounded by Juliana’s things, for a long time until I hear the nails on the hardwood floor run through the first floor and up the stairs. I pull away and laugh as my dog runs up to find us. Juliana laughs as the black, and white Border Collie runs into the room with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. 

“Hey there cutie,” she coos to him and crouches down to hug him, “How are you, Taylor? Did you have a nice nap?”

I smirk to myself and take a seat at one of the chairs she has in the room. My heart soars as my girlfriend plays with Taylor on the floor. My smile widens with each coo Juliana gives to the dog. It triggers the memory of Juliana telling me how she never had a pet. I’m sure she and Taylor will never leave each other’s side from now on. They had been inseparable since they met. 

“He’s so cute, Val,” Juliana giggles as the dog licks at her fingers.

“Yeah, he’s a sweet boy,” I smile at her.

A few minutes pass then Juliana looks up at me with eyes filled with questions. I wait for her to make up her mind as she decides to speak or not. Finally, she pats my dog and stands up.

“So, I looked through the things here,” she speaks slowly, “I found all of my things from...before I left.”

I nod, looking out the bay window, “Yeah. Carla gave everything to me… I was struggling after you were gone so she gave me all the things you had in your room. I kept it all and when I moved here I brought everything with me…”

“And you left all of it here in a room for me,” she finished for me, “My clothes-”

“Are in my closet,” I tempt and look at her, “That’s where they were always meant to be.”

“It didn’t make you feel lonely,” she frowns.

I scoff, “Of course. There were days when just looking at your shirt or when I found your watch on the same shelf as my earrings that threw me into hours of crying. You have no idea how distraught I became when I couldn’t smell you on your clothes anymore.”

“I’m sorry,” Juliana whispers, coming to crouch in front of me, “You have no idea how much I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to hear your voice so badly. Sometimes I couldn’t even sleep from the guilt I felt.”

“I was so lost without you,” I tell her with my eyes tearing up, “You were my everything.”

“And you where mine,” she smiles up at me with a sad smile, “But I’m here now and I swear to you no one will take me from you.”

“Not even one of your many fans,” I smirk, “I saw how many girls were throwing themselves at you during your performance. And that girl from the restaurant a few days ago? She was flirting with you during our whole diner.”

Juliana takes my hand, “Want to know a secret?”

“What?”

“The industry called me the Lonely Soul back in Spain,” Juliana smiled cheekily, “They couldn’t explain why I was so sad despite being surrounded by fame and fortune. I had girls throwing themselves at me, both famous and not. Yet, no one caught my eye. One day my producer, Elizario, asked me why I didn’t just take a woman into my bed to cheer me up. You know what I said?”

“What did you say,” I frown in confusion.

“I had been touched by an angel so being with anyone else would be like sinning,” she says with a lovestruck look at me, “How could anyone compare to my princess back home? They couldn’t. So I’ve never even looked at another the way I’ve looked at you. You ruined me for anyone else, Valentina.”

My lips stretch widely on my face and I giggle at her look. Juliana takes my hands and kisses my knuckles, making me feel just how I did many years ago. 

“You’ve gotten more romantic,” I whisper.

“I suppose,” she chuckles, “I’m a better writer too.”

“Oh really,” I raise a brow.

“Definitely,” she laughs and stands up.

I fiddle with my fingers as she walks to her old guitar, still in the case I had bought for it. She opens the case slowly and pulls out the light brown _Taylor_ brand guitar. I watch with a fond look as Juliana goes about tuning her guitar with ease. It brings me back to moonlight serenades and playlists shared under the shade of large pine trees. Her fingers, still as long and nimble as they had been, move quickly over the stings to start a melody. I recognize the song but when she turns around and starts singing, my breath catches and I feel the thrill of her full attention on me.

_**It's too hard to sleep** _  
_**I got the sheets on the floor, nothing on me** _  
_**And I can't take it no more, it's a hundred degrees** _  
_**I got one foot out the door, where are my keys?** _  
_**'Cause I gotta leave** _

Without thinking I sing the next stanza, surprising her. She grins as I try to go along with the lyrics. The chorus comes and she sings along with me. My heart runs ahead like a raging stallion as she comes to stand in front of me, placing her forehead against mine.

_**Girl you're the one I want to want me** _  
_**And if you want me, girl you got me** _  
_**There's nothing I, no I wouldn't do** _  
_**Just to get up next to you** _  
_**Just to get up next to you** _

We continue to sing, going back and forth with the lyrics. Our voices meld well to the point that Juliana’s eyes look just as filled with amazement and surprise as love. The smile she gives me makes my heart skip and sometimes my breath hitches. Whenever that happens she smirks in amusement, most likely from the satisfaction that she can still make me feel like a schoolgirl like before. My hands move up to cup her face and she takes a quick second to kiss my palm. The action makes me stop singing, I’m too much in awe of the woman in front of me, as she sings the last few lines of the song with a voice I thought I would never hear again. 

_**I would do anything** _  
_**Just to get up next to you** _  
_**Anything and everything** _  
_**Just to get up next to you** _  
_**Just to get up next to you** _

We’re surrounded by the slowly dying notes of her guitar. Our eyes are still looking into each other in awe and love. I bite my lip at the heated look she’s giving me. A shiver goes down my whole body as she moves forward and steals a loving kiss from me. I sigh, her lips coming back to steal another kiss, and pull her by the back of her neck to keep her there. The peck turns into a heated exchange. Kisses mirroring our age and intense need to become one steal both of our breaths. She pulls away, making sure to peck my lips once, then presses our foreheads together.

“You’re still my first, Val.”

My eyes, having closed from the delicious kisses we shared, open wide in surprise. She smiles at me with a little blush on her cheeks. I’m speechless at her. Amazed. Honored. In love with her.

“Juliana.”

“I love you, Valentina,” Juliana says with her husky voice, “I’ve only loved you, mi amor.”

My cheeks heat up at the realization hits me again, this time harder than when she first told me, and I move forward. I pull the guitar off of her and put it on the stand next to us. She stares at me in wonder as I bury myself into her embrace again. Her strong arms pull me close and she hums into my ear. 

“Te amo, Juliana.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun glows above us as we walk on the beach. Juliana is still as amazed by the sight of the beach as she was when I brought her to my- _our_ home. Her hand is still clenched in mine but her eyes wander around us. I smirk as she gawks at the children so happy to run into the waves. Her eyes fill with fear then she looks away to the broadway a distance away. Juliana’s eyes continue to look at the roaring waves then to the boardwalk or me or Taylor who is enjoying the wind in his long hair.

“I still can’t believe you live a block away from the beach,” she mumbles.

I laugh, “Well where else would I have chosen to live?”

She shivers, not from the cold breeze but fear, “I’m not complaining…. Well, maybe a bit. You know I can’t swim Val!”

“You’re such a big baby, mi amor,” I smirk, “You don’t need to go into the ocean We can just sit near the wave’s end or keep walking like this.”

“But what if they pull us in,” she gapes with wide eyes, “You can’t control the waves, Val!”

I laugh this time, “A hand is not going to pull you by your ankle into the ocean, Juls.”

She huffs and attempts to pull her hand out of mine, but I hold on tighter and wrap it around her waist.

“You’re so silly, Juls,” I kiss her cheek, “I’ll save you if the big bad ocean decides to take you into it.”

Juliana blushes and I see a thought slowly work into her eyes.

“What,” I raise a brow.

She shakes her head and looks away.

“Babe,” I press on, “Tell me.”

“You’re going to laugh,” she sighs.

“Maybe,” I giggle, “But I won’t be mean to you.”

She bites her lip then sighs, “I used to go to the community pool to see the lifeguard.”

I blink, stopping in my tracks and hers as well in the middle of our beach hike. I stare at her to see if she’s joking but instead, I see a light blush on her cheeks and an embarrassed tint swirling in her eyes. With a chuckle, I tug her into my arms and kiss her cheeks a few times only to end it with a slow kiss on her lips.

“You went out of your way to see the cute lifeguard at the pool,” I giggle, “Was she that good looking?”

Juliana coughs, still blushing furiously, “Tall. Blonde. Blue eyes.”

“So you had a type,” I tease her.

“Val,” she whines, “You’re being mean to me.”

I laugh again and kiss her cheek, “You’re so cute, my heartbreaker.”

Juliana scoffs, pulling away from me and taking Taylor’s leash. I stay in place as she continues to walk, both our shoes in her left hand while the leash in her right. My eyes go up and down her retreating form until I notice a few men staring at her hungrily. Instead of feeling jealous at their staring, I feel pride that I call that woman mine. I shake my head and jog to catch up with her. She still dosen’t look at me but allows me to take the crook of her elbow like a princess holding onto her knight.

We walk the beach for another hour, reaching the pier and then walking down to the path that separates the beach from the shops and houses. Juliana allows me to guide her to the boardwalk, keeping an eye out for any weirdos who are looking at us. We reach a seafood restaurant at the end of the pier, one that I regularly call for delivery, and we order food to-go before heading for home. The walk home is calming with the backdrop of the setting sun against the ocean. Juliana looks more comfortable walking the road back home instead of walking on the sand. I force myself not to laugh at the small glares she sends the beach every so often.

Our blue oceanview house is quiet when we arrive, porch lights on and air conditioning slowly turning on when we cross the wood fence perimeter. Taylor, after being freed, runs to his bowl to drink water before running off to take a toy from his chest to play in his bed. Juliana and I move in harmony in the large chef’s kitchen, setting up our diner at the kitchen island. The kitchen is quiet once we sit down to eat our meals. Juliana glances over at me every few minutes until she sighs and speaks up.

“Are you sure it’s okay for me to stay with y-”

“Juliana,” I place my hand on top of hers, “If it wasn’, I wouldn’t have offered. Besides, I think this will be great.”

“Really,” she blinks.

“Yeah,” I nod, “We can spend more time together and catch up. Besides, I don’t think I can leave you out of my sight for too long. I’ve missed you so much.”

“Okay,” she nods slowly, “I just don’t want to be in your way-”

“You never had been,” I sigh, “Let’s not go through this again, Juls. I love you. I want you to be here with me. We’re going to have to get to know each other as we did before but my love for you hasn’t left. I want you and only you. Okay?”

“Okay,” she smiles.

I grin, “Now what do you have on your plate for this week.”

“I need to go to the studio,” she counts on her fingers, “A few meetings with the executives and a few Zoom calls with the team back in Spain. I have to see if my band is coming here or if I need to find a new one. And...I think that’s it- No! I have to find a new assistant! I had one back in Spain but she couldn’t come here so I need a new one.”

“Do you need any help for any of that,” I offer.

“I need new wheels,” she shrugs, “I know I can hire a driver but I like being able to control this.”

With a smirk, I stand up and pull at her hands, “Follow me.”

Juliana raises her brow but follows me. I pull her towards the garage but just as we reach the door I turn around to her.

“Close your eyes,” I pout to her.

She shakes her head in amusement and nods, “Okay.”

After making sure her eyes are closed, I open the door and help her walk into the four-car garage. There are two cars at the end, my Porsche and my Range Rover, and a familiar vehicle in the third spot. With an excited smile, I lead Juliana to stand in front of the third spot.

“Okay,” I tap gently at her cheek, “You can look now.”

“Valentina…”

I grin at her amazed look and turn to the spot. In the third spot of the large garage is Juliana’s old bike. After moving to Las Angeles and buying the house we were in, my father had sent Juliana’s bike to me. It was still in the same state as she had left it when it arrived but my heart told me that Juls would want it to have it regularly taken care of. So, every time I had to service my two vehicles I would send Juls’ bike to be checked over. It came to the point that the once foggy metal frame now was chrome and shined whenever the sun made its way into the small windows of the garaged doors. 

“You have it,” she says while circling the bike, “It looks the same. Better actually. Did you get it re-done?”

“Sort of,” I shrug, “I had it repainted and the metal shined up. The mechanic that takes care of my two babies comes by and checks over it. I didn’t want to leave it back in Mexico where it would be in the house garage. So I brought it here. I don’t ride it that often-”

“You ride it,” Juls’ eyes widen, “You?”

I chuckle, “Yes. I ride it sometimes. When I miss you the most or when I need to clear my head.”

Juliana looks at me with awe then approaches me. She stares at me for a beat then leans over and hugs me tightly. I feel my shirt slowly gets damp as her body shakes with silent sobs. I rub her back, letting her cry out her heart. We stay there for a long time until Juliana pulls away and kisses me tenderly. I feel my toes curl at the sweet exchange, her soft lips brushing against mine delicately. 

“See? No one can compare to you, princess.”


	2. A Thriller Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! Feliz Dia de los Muertos! Happy all Saints Day! Ect!
> 
> I'm so happy to be uploading this today. I'm a year older on the third and it's been quite a year for me. I'm settling in a new job that takes away thirteen hours of my day so I'm tired all the time and sleep when I can. It's a bit hard to sit down and write so I'm very sorry about my updating. Hopefully, I can come up with a way to update regularly. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Please let me know if there are any mistakes in the chapter! Also if there is anything you'd like to see the girls go through, I wouldn't mind hearing your suggestions!

Valentina loves going to the movies. She loves the whole process of picking the showtime, the snacks, playing some games while waiting for the time to start. She loves running down the dimly lit hallways with upcoming movie posters plastered on each side. Val takes picking our seats very seriously, she has to pick the center seats on the third row from the top. There was one time she reserved them in advance and we found an elderly couple sitting in them. You can imagine the fit she threw when she saw them there. Now, a few months after getting back together, we’re here at our favorite theater heading enjoying a nice re-run of a movie I had been dying to see on screen.

_**“Why are you all just standing here? Do something, damn it!”** _

Valentina grips onto my arm as Laurie yells to the people inside her house. I snicker at my girlfriend’s reaction.

Valentina hates scary movies.

“Juls,” she whispers, “Juls?”

“Hmm,” I nod and take another handful of popcorn in my mouth, “What babe?”

“C-can we leave,” she stutters as Micheal stumbles into the neighborhood full of happy children.

“Oh come on, Val,” I smile, “this is the best part.”

“The best-” she squeals and doesn’t finish.

I laugh as the killer makes his way into the house and kills an unsuspecting man in cold blood. He lingers for a second then turns to look for his next target. I laugh quietly, enjoying the thriller movie with delight. Suddenly, my popcorn is almost thrown out of my grasp as Val scrambles to hide against my chest. I look down with an adoring stare as Val covers her head with my leather jacket. I pat her head as the killer continues on his rampage, comforting her as much as I can. 

A large yell from the next woman killed tips the scale too far and Val stands up and runs out of the theater. I stare with wide eyes and my jaw unhinged as I process what happened. With a shake of my head, I pass my popcorn to the closest viewer and run after my girl. The hallway is still dim as I chase the retreating form of my actress.

“Valentina!”

She turns the corner out of the inner hallway and I start running faster.

Damn those cycling classes do work!

“Valentina, wait up!”

Thank god, she stops just outside the theater. She stares out into the street and I take her into my arms. 

“I’m sorry baby,” I coo as she snuggles into my side, “I forgot you only watch them during the day.”

“You’re the worst, Juls,” she huffs.

I laugh and grab her hand, “Come on, let’s go home. I’ll make you something for diner and we can watch whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want,” she pouts cutely.

“Yes princess,” I nod.

Val grins and pulls me in the direction of her car. We reach the parking lot and stop the second we see the empty spot our car once was. 

“What the hell,” I mumble.

“Oh no,” Val groans, “Did someone steal it?”

“I don’t know, babe,” I sigh, “Maybe-”

“Hey are you guys the owner of a black Corvette?”

We turn around and see a teenage boy wearing a neon yellow vest, a worker from the theater.

“Yes,” I nod.

“Ugh,” he groans, “I call the theater twice. You guys parked in a handicap space. We had you towed. The place is closed right now since it’s Halloween so you might have to go on Monday to go pick it up. I’m sorry.”

“Fuck,” Val cusses.

I shake my head at the frightened teen, “Can you give us the place’s number and address? I know you were doing your job, no hard feelings.”

The kid looks grateful and relays the information to me. Val looks upset, as she should she just took out that Corvette two weeks ago, but lets it go. 

“What do we do now,” I huff.

“Uber,” Val suggests and takes out her phone.

I watch as she takes her phone but a thought hits me.

“Let’s walk home,” I suggest, “It’s a few blocks away anyway. Its’ a nice night and we can say hi to our neighbors on the way home. We might even get some candy too.”

Valentina pauses then smirks, “We’re trick or treating on the way home? I think we’re too old, Juls.”

“Nuh-uh,” I playfully answer, “We’re even dressed up!”

Val looks us over then laughs, “Like what?”

I look over at myself then at Val and grin. My outfit consisted of a red and black leather jacket with red pants and my black boots. Valentina had dressed in all denim, a jacket, and capris, paired with red pumps and a red v-neck. I pull her hands and walk backward toward the direction of our neighborhood. Val looks on with a playful smirk as I pull out my phone and quickly pull out the famous song right out of my pocket.

“Juls,” she giggles as the song’s funky beat starts.

I wink and start singing to her. I moonwalk a few steps before pointing at her with a smirk on my face.

 ** _It's close to midnight_**  
 ** _And something evil's lurking in the dark_**  
  
Valentina laughs as we continue into the neighborhood. I grin and start clapping to the beat, a dance step here and there. 

_**Under the moonlight**_  
 _ **You see a sight that almost stops your heart**_  
  
I playfully hold onto my chest. Val rolls her eyes at me. The twitching of the corner of her lips tells me this is the right choice to lift her mood.  
  
 _ **You try to scream**_  
 _ **But terror takes the sound before you make it**_  
 _ **You start to freeze**_  
 _ **As horror looks you right between the eyes**_  
 _ **You're paralyzed**_

The song continues as we walk the short walk home. My song boosts Valenita’s mood as we parade around happy children yelling and laughing down the streets. Before long my song attracts a few onlookers. Valentina, now used to my constant magnetism, looks both proud and in awe at the attention. I dance in my own style, not trying to mirror the original singer but only adding a few noticeable moves here and there. 

Suddenly a group of young kids comes running towards us from a dark looking house’s driveway. We stop in our tracks as the kids run to their parents, each crying up a storm. Val looks on in worry as the parent tries to calm them down. I look over at the house. The two-story house is dark under the moonlit sky. Top of the line robotic ghouls move in sync through a makeshift maze made out of cardboard headstones and caskets. I smirk at Val and glance at the kids. 

“I guess Mr. Salcido’s house is too scary,” I snicker then walk backwards towards the maze, “I guess I’ll take all the candy then!”

The kids look up at me in horror as I laugh and walk the trek through the maze. The parents smirk among themselves, knowing full well what I’m up to.

“Juls,” Val gapes before a well-placed spider jumps out in front of her, “W-wait for me!”

I laugh and continue with my song.

 ** _Now is the time_**  
 ** _For you and I to cuddle close together, yeah_**  
 ** _All through the night_**  
 ** _I'll save you from the terrors on the screen_**  
 ** _I'll make you see_**  
  
 ** _Now is the time_**  
 ** _For you and I to cuddle close together, yeah_**  
 ** _All through the night_**  
 ** _I'll save you from the terrors on the screen_**  
 ** _I'll make you see_**  
  
Sheriff Salcido had the infamous fame of having the best setups for the holidays. On the fourth of July, he had a full-on presidential display. On Columbus Day the man threw an all-day bash for our Native American friends instead and had another party for Mexican Independence day. After talking with him a few times he had shown me his project for Halloween, so I knew that it would be almost impossible to go through if you wanted a full-size Hershey bar or a king-sized Rescess cup.  
  
I walked up the steps, swinging zombie girls and de-headed butlers popping up from the darkness. Val’s hands tightly hold onto the tail of my jacket and reluctant steps of little shoes follow me through the maze. My singing doesn’t deter as our little group braves the haunted front yard of the retired sheriff. A shout and a squeak can be heard as we pass by trial after trial. Before long we’re at the double door entrance of the house. A tall imposing gargoyle stares glassy-eyed at us when we reach the fake cobwebbed entrance.  
  
“Alright,” I glance over my shoulder to my scared entourage, “On three.”  
  
“One.”  
  
I glance at the gargoyle with a barely concealed grin.  
  
“Two.”  
  
Valentina is going to kill me.  
  
“Thee.”  
  
**“TRICK OR-”**  
  
“AGHHH!!!”  
  
My eardrums almost explode as all eight children scream at the top of their lungs, among the high pitched screams I can hear my Val’s voice struggle to come out. I bite my lip as not to laugh as Val cowers behind me while the kids start crying in fear. The tall gargoyle pulls off his mask and the mustached retired sheriff laughs his ass off at the sight. I can’t’ help but laugh along once the kids finally register what just happened. A fluffy of punches hit my back and I keep laughing as the sheriff gives each child their choice of full-sized candy.   
  
“I hate you, Juliana Valdes,” Val growls against my jacket, “I hate you!”  
  
“Nice to see you again, Juliana,” the homeowner waves us closer, “It looks like we’re one of the same. My Doris hated me this time of the year too.”  
  
I nod, “Oh yeah. If I had any say I would have decorated the house just as good as yours.”  
  
“Why didn’t you,” he frowns.  
  
“Because I threatened to stay in a hotel until all the decorations came down,” Val growls next to me.  
  
The old man laughs and nods with a faraway look, “That’s what my Doris said a lot. Well, you made it here. I’ll let you take two each. Pick your poison.”  
  
I grin and look down at the candy. A memory of makeshift costumes and off-brand candy flashes in my mind. I smile sadly at the plastic cauldron and pick out an Almond Joy and a Cookies and Cream Hershey bar. Val takes her two Kit-Kats and gives thanks to the man. We bid him goodnight and walk down the driveway. My phone continues to play Halloween themed music as we walk the five-minute walk back home. I pull Val into my side as we take our time walking home. Every few houses we stop and stare at the decor or chat with a neighbor or two.  
  
We make it to our dimly lit house before, a few hours away from bedtime on a Friday, and pull out our own bins of candy. Val turns on the lights of the front yard including the few lighted decorations I was allowed to put up. Plastic pumpkins and a blow-up Jack and Sally shine as beacons to the last trick or treaters. We stay up waiting for midnight before turning in for the night.   
  
I had stayed quiet after reaching home, favoring to stay in the den watching a few Tim Burton movies followed by Hocus Pocus and The Ghostbusters. Val cuddle next to me as we watch the cute Halloween movies, only standing up to give out candy to the kids coming to visit. We creep up to bed once Taylor is asleep in his bed by the laundry room. The house is silent and after peeking out of the second-floor deck, I see that old man Scalceedo has gone to bed too.   
  
“Why are you so quiet,” Val whispers once she’s done with her nightly routine, “You’ve been quiet since we came home.”  
  
I look away from my phone, “Oh. I’m just tired.”  
  
Val stares at me then sits next to me on her side of the king-sized bed, “You got that look in your eyes when we were with Mr. Scalceedo.”  
  
I sigh and bite my lip, “It’s a little hard to process.”  
  
“Go ahead,” she smiles and takes my hand, “I’m listening.”  
  
“A few years ago I was poor and had to eat fifty-cent chocolate for Halloween,” I try to explain, “It’s….hard to say what’s wrong.”  
  
Valentina seems to understand and lays in bed, pulling me to lay on her. I cuddle into her, echoing her favorite position: my nose tickling her slim neck. She sighs and runs her fingers through my freshly showered hair. The motion calms me down and I smile against her skin.  
  
“Do you want to do something for Christmas,” she suddenly says.  
  
I frown, “Like what.”  
  
“We can look for places that need donations and help out,” she shrugs casually, “We can even start our own organization if you’d like. Eeva loves visiting the kids at the hospital back home, she’d be happy to help. And you know Guille and Renata are thinking of adopting so they wouldn’t mind either.”  
  
I sit up and look down at her, “Are you serious?”  
  
“Yes,” she smiles, “I know you’re annoyed that you have everything now and that there are little Julianas out three struggling to be kids. You want to help them. I love you, Juliana. Every part of you. I especially love the selfless parts, so why not help the person I love do something she wants to do? I’ve helped a few places but now that I think about it, we’d do more good having our own organization. We can decide where the money goes and who can touch what. It’ll be our thing. Just the two of us.”  
  
“Just the two of us,” I whisper.

  
“Yeah,” she nods and pulls at the end of a strand of my hair, “Just us two. We can help all the kids you want, baby. We have to practice taking care of kids you know?”

“Practice,” I raise a brow.  
  
Valentina smiles seductively, “Of course. The way we’re going, I’m sure this house is going to be full of little Julianas and Valentinas soon enough.”  
  
I feel a deep blush appear on my cheeks, “V-val?!”  
  
She laughs and rolls over, making me lay under her, “You’re so cute when you’re flustered Juls!”  
  
I shiver as soft lips start kissing down my neck, “So you’re not mad about the whole movie and haunted house thing?”  
  
Val stops her trek down my neck then pulls away, “I’m still mad.”  
  
I giggle, “And how do I get back in your good gracious, Miss Carvajal?”  
  
Valentina smirks and straddles my hips, “First, it’s Mrs. Valdes. Second, how about you try your luck?”  
  
“Yes, ma’am,” I drawl with my southern accent, “I’ll try my best, Mrs. Valdes.”  
  
“As you should,” she husks as I sit up and kiss up her neck, “I’m a woman _very_ hard to please.”  
  
“I beg to differ,” I nibble on her sweat skin, “In my hands? You’re just the _right_ amount to please.”  
  
Valentina’s laugh turns into a sensual groan as she grips the back of my neck. I smirk against her neck and my hands trail down her hips.  
  
_“Let’s get to practicing, Mrs. Valdes.”_  



	3. Memories

It’s amazing how in love Juliana still is with her homeland despite the memories she harbors for it. I was amazed at how happy she was to accept a spot to perform during the Rodeo Houston fair. I was utterly speechless at how quickly word flew around the state. It was as if the whole population of Texas vibrated with joy at having their newest jewel home. Juliana took little to no time to get her band ready along with all the crazy amount of staff needed to set up a plan for her performance. She was so happy that I had no care about her feelings about being so close to her hometown. It didn’t matter at the moment, what mattered was that Juliana had a special performance for her people. I had called home and told everyone so I wouldn’t be the only one seeing the performance. Most of my family had decided to attend so currently I was surrounded by my family in Juliana’s backroom.

“So loud,” Renata chuckles, “I wonder how crazy they’ll get when Juliana goes on.”

Guille rolls his eyes, “Did you not see the billboard that her fan club put outside our hotel? I think we should be worried about our eardrums and not the number of cheers she’ll get.”

I look up from my phone and see as Lucia takes the seat across from me. My father smiles and sits next to her, tossing me a wink. I smile back at him as Lucia speaks.

“I just hope we get to hear some of the new songs she’s releasing,” my stepmother nods. 

“I know,” Carla agrees, “I wish Salvador didn’t keep his promise to not tell us. I swear the lot of them are as thick as thieves.”

I giggle, “You’re not the only one annoyed. I asked her a few times and she refused to tell me her setlist. Heck, she didn’t even tell me what she’ll be wearing. Its ‘top secret’ was her reason.”

My father opened his mouth to retort but the door slowly opens and Juliana’s manager, Iker, walks in.

“We should get to our places,” the lanky man smiles, “She’s getting ready and the place is filling up. You all ready to fawn over Pedrita Infante?”

My father burst out laughing, “Pedrita Infante? Wow! That’s quite the name she’s been bestowed.”

Iker shakes his head, “That’s my name for her, well the name my grandmother gave her when she first saw her in action. I prefer calling her La Niña Valdés. She said it reminds her of Mexico?”

A bittersweet silence fills the room and I bravely nod, “Yeah. I can see that.”

The man nods with an understanding smile, “Well then, let’s get going.”

The way into the dome is filled with loud cheers that continue to enjoy the current performer. It’s been a while since I’ve been listening to music fully but Juliana did let me know that the performers that day would all be Texans or well-loved by the Mexican-American audience. I smile at seeing so many people of all ages enjoy themselves. We reach a section closed off by the venue staff for family and friends of the entertainers. We take seats next to a few families, each happy and joyful and proud. I just know that I’ll be having the same expression once Juliana is on stage. Once in our seats a young-looking man, around the age of my father, stands up and walks towards us. It’s not until he’s closer to us ender the dim lights that my eyes widen in recognition.

“Hello,” the singer waves at all of us, “My name is Pepe. I think you know me though.”

“Of course,” I grin and nod my head, “Mr. Augilar, it’s so nice to meet you. I didn’t hear that you’d be here.”

He laughs, “Well when I heard that my daughter would be having a detour from her tour I just had to see them together.”

“Oh,” I gasp, “Are they performing it?”

“Performing what,” Lucia asks politely.

My eyes widen again and I turn to the star, “I’m so sorry, I forgot. This is my family. My brother and his wife, Guillermo, and Renata. My sister Eva with her husband and my niece, Mateo, and Sofia. And finally, this is my stepmother Lucia and her boyfriend Jacobo.”

The man waves to each of them, “It’s nice to meet Juliana’s family. I know she’s at odds with her mother but it’s nice to see she isn’t alone.”

“Juliana will never be alone,” Lucia smiles at him, “She’s been family for us for a long time.”

Don Pepe nods, “Of course. Well, Angela is performing with Juliana as a favor. Juls asked and my baby was all to happy to do so. I swear those two get are going to sing a whole album together if Juliana wants to sing mariachi and banda.”

“She was part of a mariachi band before we parted,” I explain with a little pain in my chest, “She was the lead singer.”

The man laughs, “That’s wonderful! I better snatch her away before that Maluma dose! He’s been picking at Cardi for a few months now. I wouldn’t be surprised if he got Juls to go with them too.”

The lights slowly turn off along with the end of the song. Pepe tips his hat to us and walks back to his wife, point to us so the woman can wave in our direction.

“Juls did a song with the Princess of the Aguilar Dynasty,” Guillermo gapes, “What the hell?”

I nod, “Yeah. Somehow her track, _my track,_ was found in the studio back home. It landed in Don Aguilar’s hands and the rest is history. I’m completely certain that Danna had everything to do with it though.”

“That’s insane,” Mateo shakes his head, “What song did they do?”

“A duet,” I hum, “It was very cute. I liked it a lot. I especially love how much they got along. It was like seeing two puppies playing. They spent all night making songs at our place, I didn’t have the heart to shut them up when it was past midnight.”

“So no jealousy,” Guille smirks.

I roll my eyes, “No, idiot. Angela is more like a little sister to Juls. They text each other all the time about chords and lyrics. Its completely friendly and sisterly.”

“Ah okay,” Guille says with the same smirk.

The lights then turn off, shrowding us in darkness for a moment then a single spotlight shines on the circular stage. A wave of gasps fills the dome followed by loud applause. The Princess of the Aguilar Dynasty, Angela, stands at center stage dressed in a beautiful red dress. She waves to everyone as Juliana’s band slowly came to view behind her in full on mariachi get up. My jaw hits the floor at seeing the familiar white and gold outfits. The song I had heard them sing in and out of the studio started playing from the speakers. The crowd slowly gets quiet as they listen to the song, an unknown to them. A spotlight slowly shines down the arena’s entrance. 

_Oh my god!_

Juliana slowly gallops into the arena on a beautiful black horse. My eyes trace the white and gold charro outfit. I’m brought back to my first and only serenade that I had received. I can smell the scent of the roses and the warmth of her body that night she stayed with me. I feel my knees buckle and I’m relieved to be sitting instead of standing. Before the outfit fit Juliana a little too loose and she looked still very young but now she looked very much like a dashing princess charming on her horse.

“Wow,” Carla gasps, “I didn’t expect that."

“Me either,” I whisper back.

My body suddenly leaves my body as she starts singing once she reaches the stage. In one easy movement, Juliana gets off the horse and swaggers up the stage stairs with a cocky smirk on her face. It makes me swoon at seeing her perform but it’s nothing new. I always swoon for Juliana and she knows that. I can’t help but scoff as she glances in the direction we are all sitting before beginning to sing.

**_Todo empezó cuando te ví pasar_ **

**_Sentí algo tan bonito que no sé explicar_ **

**_Tú me cachasté y me gustasté más_ **

**_Ay que chula rancherita_ **

**_Hola, ¿cómo estás?_ **

The whole audience starts to unfreeze and yell in excitement when Angela playful rolls her eyes while walking away from the direction of Juliana. My girl playfully pouts as the younger girl retorts with her sung answers. I try not to chuckle at the adorable play in front of me, sadness gone and being replaced by new memories. The two go back and forth during their song creating an easy atmosphere full of playful teasing and friendly love. It’s adorable to see her sing with someone that sees her as a good friend, nothing like seeing her with Dana all those years ago. I’m smiling from ear to ear as Juliana sings her lament for being denied. The song ends and the crowd goes crazy. I stand up and clap loudly, I can hear Angela’s parents doing the same.

“Thank you, gracias,” Juliana bows but gestures to her partner, “I have to thank this wonderful woman though. She’s amazing! Her concert in Dallas starts in a few hours yet she’s here. Can she get a loud round of applause? My dear friend Angela Aguilar!”

“Thank you,” the young woman giggles, “It was my pleasure. For anyone wondering, that’s a song Juliana and I wrote a few months ago at her home in LA. I wanted to perform it with her before my real duet partner, Christian, gets to sing it with me. She’s amazing isn’t she?”

The crowd goes crazy again and they both laugh.

“Well, then I present to you, my very good friend Juliana Valdes,” Angela hugs Juliana before waving and leaving the stage.

Juliana smiles but helps the woman down the steps before getting into her place.

“I know this seems odd to the majority of you,” she laughs, “I don’t do mariachi or banda music, mostly pop and pop-rock and the like but I have a confession…”

The dome goes quiet as she walks around the stage then grins up at everyone.

“I was a mariachi singer before anything else. Thes guys behind me, _Mariachi Los Hermanos,_ are actually the band I was in before all this happened. We played and Salvador’s, our main guitarist, uncle’s restaurant. A lot of things happened back then…both good and bad...” she says in a bittersweet tone leading up to a sweet smile, “If only you all knew the things that happened, you’d be surprised and think I was lying. But anyway, I want this night to be for all of you. I’m home and since I am home I’d like to sing the songs that remind me of home. So boys? Let’s go!”

Slowly the music begins, making my eyes water with emotion. I take in the whole band. Twins with matching violins, to handsome guitarist, trumpeters that matched like Sun and Moon, and finally a dashing singer with emotion lacing her voice. Behind them were twenty others each looking just at home with them as the original member did with them. Juliana leads them with her white golden brown guitar, tapping her boots on the stage floor as if it’s El Jardin’s marked floor.

**_Canto al pie de tu ventana_ **

**_Pa que sepas que te quiero_ **

**_Tu a mi no me quieres nada_ **

**_Pero yo por ti me muero_ **

I feel my smile widen into a lovestruck one as Juliana the mariachi singer meets Juliana the international popstar making a swoon-worthy performer appear in front of me. I hear women, most likely her fans, shout her name along with many comments that danced the edge to vulgar. I couldn’t find it in me to be angry because I was thinking the same things. Its been such a long time since I had seen that outfit on her but the memory of our domestic night still makes my heart sing. It was the closest we had gotten to crossing the line before her disappearance. Even now, in our mid-twenties, we hadn’t gone too far but that didn’t stop me from daydreaming what it would be to spend a night of passion with my Juliana.

“Ay ay ay! Que diva!”

“Que mona!”

“Dios mio! What a woman!”

My smile grows at each shout for Juliana. I’ve grown past jealousy and anger. How could I be annoyed at people appreciating my girlfriend? I’m the one she comes home with in the end. Instead of focussing on Guille’s smirks and Mateos’s shoulder taps I place my hand under my chin and lean forward on my knees, enjoying the sexy mariachi singer serenading the state of Texas. 

The night goes by slowly, laced with passionate songs of love and loss of love. Juliana makes it a point to wink at the camera when it’s on her, causing a riot of women and the occasional man to yell with emotion. The best parts are when I know she’s looking for me. It warms my heart to know that she’s thinking of her serenade to me while performing. It makes it harder to hold back my thoughts of throwing her onto our bed and having my way with her when we reach the hotel.

“Right then this is this final song,” she talks over the band as they start a quicker tempo with the help of the drums and brass section, “This one I think you all know it so sing along!”

**_Con unas ansias locas quiero verte hoy_ **

**_Espero ese momento en que escuche tu voz_ **

**_Y cuando al fin estemos juntos los dos_ **

**_Qué importa qué dirán tu padre y tu mamá_ **

**_Aquí sólo importa nuestro amor, te quiero_ **

The crowd goes wild around me. I look around and see people standing up and clapping along to the song. My family does the same so I follow suit. Juliana dances to the cumbia song, making sure to tilt her hat up to the ceiling as a nod to the original singer. The stadium is suddenly full of happiness and sadness. I’m shocked to see Julian’s eyes a little water until it hits me that she most likely had sung Selena’s songs with her mother when they were on the radio of their trailer. It makes me want to run down there and hug her. Before long the song ends and we’re helped to leave the arena. I wave to the Aguilar family as we part ways, eager to see Juls.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Valentina’s hand didn’t leave mine for the drive back to the hotel or even as we made our way to our room. I could feel the excitement and happiness radiating off her in waves. She looked like an eager puppy that on occasions would pout for a second of sad thoughts then turn back to giddy in a heartbeat. I smile as she pulls me to our room, no complaint about her eagerness. 

“The room isn’t going anywhere,” I tease her.

Val pauses, blushing to the tip of her ears, then shakes her head, “I just want to cuddle you. You had me swooning all night Juls!”

I laugh, “Okay! Okay! Open the door then!”

Val slides the keycard then pulls us into the large room. I’m dragged towards the bed then gently pushed to lay at the center of the bed. Val gazes at me, eyes a little far off in thought before she slowly lays on top of me with her forehead touching mine. I run my hands through her hair while taking her in.

“Did you like it,” I whisper to her.

“I loved it,” she whispers back, “It reminded me of…”

I hum and pull her into a hug, “I know. That’s why I did it. I didn’t want to perform any songs that I did back in Europe. They all sound sad and I can’t have you hear my pathetic heartbreak. I was close to tears all the time while performing them.”

“Are they that sad,” she mumbles against my neck.

I nod, “Yeah. I want new memories, Val. I know we’ve been trying since two months ago but I just want to forget all the crap we went through. I want us to have something happy instead of something sad.”

“Why did you take the performance then,” she sits up a little to look at me, “If it made you sad to perform here why did you?”

I smile down at her, “I need practice for when I got to perform in Mexico. I’ll be thinking about my mom even more. It was bearable here because we never went but it still stung that she wasn’t up here with you. I just wish she would have changed her mind after everything that happened.”

“You have me,” Val whispers, “You have my family- _our family._ Your not alone Juls.”

I smile and lean up to kiss her slowly, “I know.”

Valentina hum and kisses me back slowly, “You know something? Your little fan club was enamored with your performance too. They almost burst my eardrum with their catcalls.”

“Catcalls,” I laugh, “They were catcalling me?”

She nods with a little devilish smirk, “I would have joined them but I was too busy remembering how I undressed you in my room.”

An electric surge goes through my bones at the memory. I close my eyes tightly, trying to get a hold of myself until a nail slowly drags down my exposed collarbone then lightly over my surgery scar. I open my eyes and see Val looking at me with a predatory gaze. I bite my lip as she leans forward and kisses my scarred skin. I have not complaints as she slowly unbuttons my shirt and expenses my abdomen. Her eyes are full of love. I take her hands and place them above my heart.

“I love you,” I tell her with all my love.

“I love you too, Juls,” she whispers back.

I pull her to hug her against my chest again. She runs her fingers over my scar. A part of me wants to move away from her touch but her natural scent calms me down. I know she loves me unconditionally and that this scar is loved by her as much as any other part of me. I know that soon we will go further in our relationship and a conversation about my self-conscious anxiety will be had, but right now I just want to enjoy the after-concert silence with her in my arms. I kiss the crown of her head and sigh.

“We should take a vacation.”

“A vacation,” Val asks cutely.

I hum, “I need more time with you.”

A long pause passes by then I feel Val kiss my neck, “I’ll tell Carla that I need a break. I want to be with you too.”

My left arm pulls her tightly to my side, “Good. Maybe you can teach me how to swim when we get home?”

Val laughs then, “Only if you teach me how to dance.”

I smile down at her and nod, “Anything for my girl.”


End file.
